Forget & Catnip
by ShadowofU
Summary: Synopsis : When Courage finds a weird tree outside of the small house Courage relaxes and uses it to scratch a itch on his back but Courage gets a surprise when Katz begins to treat him differently from usual. A little too sweetly.


**Catsnip**

Synopsis : When Courage finds a weird tree outside of the small house Courage relaxes and uses it to scratch a itch on his back but Courage gets a surprise when Katz begins to treat him differently from usual. A little too sweetly.

Shadow : Yo. *tries to climb out of shadows* Ugh i'm getting old. Whelp, you wanted it, ya got it…..even if you didn't want it it's coming cause I have been pulled in once more to write a Courage Oneshot. What will it be about today? Well it's a little original short. Hope ya'll enjoy. Maybe C2ndy sempai will notice my again *squeals* 

Note : I'm sorry to anyone who saw this earlier. The website ended up turning my story into a giant blog of code. So here it is. FIXED. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Courage stirred the batter as he added a bit more milk. He poured the mixture into the frying pan and listened as it sizzled before flipping it revealing a golden brown top. Old fashion pancakes, there was nothing like it. Katz was still asleep so Courage felt it was his duty to cook for the feline. Courage took the pancake off after letting it cook on both sides and set it with the five others he had made.<p>

It had been a few months since the villains had arrived. A couple of them weren't exactly very…clean. There were a lot of mouths to feed, and lots of work to do.

Courage smiled as he looked at his handiwork, the table was set, and now half the food was made. Courage had organized everything and he had locked the kitchen door so no one could get in.

BLAM!

Unless your roommates have dynamite.

Courage looked at the giant hole in the wall caused by the explosion. Cajun and the were mole walked in causally. Cajun sniffed the air.

"Ooooooh I smell something good, but this fox knows how to make it better than you would."

Cajun pushed Courage out of the way causing him to crash into the wall. Cajun began to throw a few ingredients into the bowl, Courage ran over but before he could speak and pancake was stuffed into his mouth.

"How does it taste? My Cajun pancakes?"

Courage swallowed. It didn't taste that bad, but then his mouth started to burn.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"What's wrong dog? Don't have the tongue for hot cakes?"

Courage looked at the counter, hot sauce and peppers had been used. He began to pour as much cold water as he could down his throat from the sink.

He relaxed as his mouth cooled down. He gasped as he looked back up upon seeing something brighten. The were-mole had turned on all of the burners to high and to make it worse he was now scarfing down all the pancake mix that Cajun had messed up. The mix splattered all over the walls and floor. Flames raised from the burners and smoke formed. Courage panicked as he went to turn them all off.

"Come on Mole. At least wait til they're done cooking." Cajun said as he flipped a pancake away from the blazing flame.

'Alright don't panic. You can clean this up in no time, besides what are the chances of Katz coming in here. He's probably still asleep.' Courage said to himself as he took the half empty bowl of pancake mix from the counter.

"WHAT THE?!"

Courage looked behind him in horror just as he turned the last burner off. Katz had walked through the hole in the wall startled.

Courage turned around towards Katz horrified. Courage went to move but ended up slipping on the fallen pancake mix, and was sent sliding.

"Aaaaaaaaaah~"

Courage slipped frantically across the floor and ended up splashing the last of the pancake all over Katz. Katz blinked as he glared in frustration.

Unfortunately it didn't end there. Courage splashed a bucket a water on Katz to clean off the pancake mix, leaving the cat horribly wet, but definitely clean. He whined in realization of the mistake he had just made as he looked at Katz.

"Get….out."

Courage rambled in panic. He hadn't been the cause of all this. It had been Cajun and the weremole.

Courage went to turn to the real culprits but Cajun had disappeared along with were mole

"But. But. But."

"Stay out here until you learn your lesson for what you've done!"

"Oof!"

Courage was kicked out the back door of the old house only seconds later. He rubbed his backside as he looked back towards the door. Katz glared at him before slamming the door shut.

Well it wasn't as if this was the first time. Courage groaned as he walked out on the planes of no where.

He was too tired to do anything. All he had hoped for was to make things go well today, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. He walked without paying much mind to where he was going.

"OW"

At least until he slammed into something.

Courage rubbed his head as he looked up.

It was.

It was.

IT WAS.

A tree… Not too big, or too small. It definitely wasn't close to the size of the magic tree he and muriel had come to be friends with a while back but it had appeared out of no where. The tree was brown, but had beautiful red and green leaves. Courage sat down at the bottom of the tree as he relaxed. It didn't start talking or granting wishes so it definitely wasn't magical.

He closed his eyes as he took in the scent of the tree. It wasn't very rich, but it was different but It definitely helped him relax. He rubbed himself against the tree as he relaxed even more. If he was gonna have to think about "what he had done" he might as well relax while doing it.

Katz grumbled as he drank his tea. He sat at the table inside of the kitchen. He had cleaned up the mess but the hole in the wall could not be dealt with today.

"The mess he made was ferocious. I can't imagine what he could have been doing to cause it!"

Katz sipped his tea again in frustration.

"Oh please Katz. You let yourself get angry too easily."

Kitty poured Katz another cup of tea as she relaxed in the rocking chair. Katz grumbled to himself.

"A hole in the wall, and being covered in pancake mix is worth getting annoyed by. But what person thinks throwing on me will make things better?"

Kitty sat her cup of tea down before shaking her head.

"Now do you really think Courage would do such a thing. And if he hadn't gotten that stuff off of you early on your hair would get all messed up. Besides you've always been mean to the ones you -"

"Don't say it."

Kitty chuckled before going back to her cup of tea.

Katz sighed tiredly. Bunny walked down the stairs and over to Kitty. She lightly kissed Kitty on the cheek before looking to Katz.

"I made the bed up in the spare room and in a hour I'm going to make you all lunch."

Bunny skipped into the kitchen. Katz watched Kitty's face brighten as she watched her go.

Bunny was one of the few people that Kitty trusted. He and Kitty had been family all their lives, but she had never been one to trust many. It took time for Bunny to become truly trusted by Kitty, but for Courage had somehow gained it in a day.

"You know, if it hadn't been for that dog I wouldn't have Bunny by my side now. Even after I beat him down, he went and got Bunny away from Mad Dog. Almost died too. But I came to respect him, just like you did."

Katz looked away. He knew Kitty was right. Courage welcomed Katz, even though the villains had pretty much taken over Courage came to respect every one of them(at least to a point), and treat them as family. While it was chaotic everything was actually quite nice.

Katz shook his head.

"I'll find the Dog."

Katz stood up and walked towards the back entrance of the house. Kitty simply smiled.

"Courage~ Couraaage~"

Courage blinked his eyes as he looked up. Muriel looked at him with a pure smile. Courage felt like melting with happiness. He was in Muriel's lap. Muriel moved back and forth with the rocking chair. The old music playing behind them. Eustice reading his paper as usual, ignoring the two as he muttered about something stupid.

Muriel patted him on his head as he let out a sweet sigh of relief. He missed this. He missed Muriel and yet something felt missing.

"Dog."

Courage looked away from Muriel to look around. The voice was so welcoming, he wanted to see him. He wanted to talk to him. He didn't mean to make him mad. It would be great if he was forgiven.

Courage opened his eyes again as he realized he was still asleep under the tree. His skin completely covered in what looked like orange dust.

Courage stretched as he heard someone again. He scratched his back against the tree and got up. He had definitely had a good nap. He walked back to the house and covered his mouth as he yawned.

Katz tapped his foot as he stood at the door. In the distance he saw a little pink ball of fuzz running from what seemed to be a tree, Katz shook his head and looked directly at Courage.

He breathed in the nowhere air as he looked towards him. But something was different about the smell. It seemed so sweet. As Courage came closer he opened his mouth to speak but found himself breathless. His face felt warm. As Courage came only feet away from him he opened his mouth again.

"Dog. I wanted to tell you tha-….tha-."

Courage stared in confusion as Katz stuttered. Courage stepped closer a bit worried.

"Tha-That."

"That what?" Courage said as he waited for Katz to spit it out.

FRUMP

Only seconds later later Courage found himself being strangled(or at least that was what he was sure was happening). Katz held him tightly and rubbed his head against him. Courage began to whine confused.

"I LOVE YOU~"

'Whaaaaaa~'

It was impossible for those words to come out of Katz mouth…**right?! **

**To Be Continued…**

**Alright? Any good? Worth not throwing tomatoes at me for? *a pan lands right next to her* Or other house hold items? Then please review and tell me what you think. Part II is on it's way soon. :3 Oh and Merry Holidays. :D**


End file.
